Truth and Consequences
by Elka Lynne
Summary: Charlie wants the truth and Miles finally decides to tell her about Rachel. Will she be able to forgive him and can they both live with the consequences of his actions?
1. Chapter 1

Miles looked across the camp and saw Charlie checking weapons, alone. She was alone a lot lately. She wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't talk to anyone not even Nora. Most of the men avoided her, mainly because they knew she was his niece and if they messed with her, well it would mean a slow and painful death. But also she made it painfully clear that she didn't want to get to know any of them. She was hurting and it was killing him. He knew she wanted to know the truth about Rachel. She had made that abundantly clear. He had tried to reach out to her a number of times. He knew all the fighting, and blood and death was taking a toll on her. No matter how tough she was, she wasn't used to this. God she shouldn't have to get used to this. But unless the topic of conversation was her mom, well she didn't want to hear it. Either way he was going to loose her. Not telling her would drive her away slowly and telling her would make her run.

Hudson walked up beside him and interrupted his musings. Gesturing over at Charlie he said, "She reminds me of you. Damn good in a fight, tough as nails and hell she even broods like you. You both could give the term 'functioning mute' a new meaning."

Miles just grunted.

"See what I mean? Look man, I know something is going on with the two of you. Before you went to Georgia you two were almost inseparable. Now she won't even look at you and you are more moody than usual, and that's saying something."

Miles sighed and looked at his friend. "We weren't meant to have families Hudson."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"She wants the truth about what happened with Rachel."

"Damn"

"Yep"

"I don't know what to tell you man, except for this. If I had told my wife from the beginning who I was then maybe, just maybe we would have had a chance. Or she could have ran screaming into the night, but now I'll never know. Who knows she might surprise you."

"Or I could be second only to Monroe on her 'needs to die' list."

"Yeah there is that, and with that young lady, and your blood running through her veins, I think she'd do it too."

"Thanks man, you're a big help."

"Hey that's why you brought me out of retirement, so I could help right?"

Hudson was right. No matter what, Charlie deserved the truth. If he could give nothing else to her, he could give her that.

He walked over to her, it was now or never. "Hey kid."

"Miles"

"We need to talk."

"I'm busy Miles."

"No NOW!" he yelled.

She looked up at him and crossed her arms across her chest. "Are you going to tell me about my mom?"

Miles sighed and looked up to the sky. Dear god she wasn't going to make this easy.

"Yes, but not here. Follow me." he turned and started walking toward his tent.

Charlie didn't move, just looked at him, stunned.

"This is a one time offer kid, are you coming or not?"

Charlie followed him into his tent. She watched as patiently as she could as he sat down an poured himself a drink. He sat there and sipped it, staring at nothing. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"You'd said you'd talk, so talk already."

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Yes damnit I want the truth, what did you do to my mom?"

Miles sighed and looked into his almost empty glass. My god this was harder than he thought it was going to be. He looked up at her big blue eyes. He was going to hurt her. God he was such a bastard then and now. If he could take it all back he would.

"Charlie I…" he was interrupted by Nora and one of the Georgia soldiers bursting through the tent flap.

"Sorry to interrupt Miles, but you are going to want to hear this." Nora said.

Charlie looked between Nora and Miles. Miles returned her stare, silently telling her it was her call. Nora looked like she was about to have kittens. Charlie sighed and threw her hands up in the air. "Seriously?, Seriously? Okay fine, what is it Nora?"

"The re-supply wagon from Georgia was intercepted by Militia." Nora looked at the soldier. "Tell him what you told me."

"The wagon not only contained guns and ammo sir, but also explosives, a lot of explosives."  
"What kind of explosives?" Miles asked.

"Mostly grenades, land mines and some dynamite."

"Why the hell is Kelly sending me explosives I didn't ask for?"

"Uh sir, Sergeant Davis requested them sir."

"Well if I could kill him twice I would." Miles muttered.

"We have to get the supply wagon back Miles, we can't let the Militia have those weapons."

"I know Nora, I know. Any idea where they took it?"

"Scouts report the wagon was intercepted about a days ride from here General, they couldn't have gotten far."

Miles looked apologetically at Charlie. "We'll have to finish our conversation later. I'm sorry Charlie. Nora you and… what's you name kid?"

"Crocket sir, Corporal Crocket."

"Crocket huh, Please tell me your first name isn't Davy."

Crocket looked confused. "No sir it's Mark."

"Never mind. Nora take Crocket and two others and load up. We'll have to travel fast if we are going to catch up." Then he looked at Charlie "Pack your crap, we have a wagon to catch."

Charlie nodded and as Miles stood to leave the tent she grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"I know kid, I'll tell you, and soon." Then he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and whispered "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

They had stopped for to make camp, rest the horses and get a little sleep, although Charlie hadn't gotten much of that lately. She was just so damn angry all the time. Angry at her mom for leaving, angry at Miles for keeping secrets and even angry at Danny for dying. God she couldn't do this anymore. She didn't see how she could get past it. Maybe Miles was right. Maybe she didn't want to know. She knew it couldn't be good considering he was so reluctant to tell her. She just kept thinking if there was a reason for her mom leaving, an honest to god reason that she could wrap her head around, a reason that made sense then maybe, just maybe she wouldn't be so angry anymore. Or it could destroy her.

Miles knew now wasn't the best time, but when would it ever be? He needed her to have a clear head on this mission, that's why he hadn't told her before they left. Okay it wasn't the only reason. He never wanted to tell her, never wanted to hurt her. He could see she wasn't sleeping and his secret was taking a toll on her. But maybe it was time to choose her needs over his.

He got up and stood in front of her. "It's time Charlie."

She looked up and asked "Now?"

"We should catch up with the wagon tomorrow, I don't know what we'll be getting in to. There might not be another time."

Charlie nodded her head and followed Miles to the edge of the clearing where they were camped. They stood there staring at each other for a few minutes until Miles finally spoke.

"It's my fault Charlie."

"What do you mean it's your fault?"

"I'm the reason you're mom left. I'm the reason she was with Monroe."

"What do you mean? I don't understand" she whispered.

God she wasn't going to make this easy.

"I knew Rachel and Ben had information on why the power went out. I convinced Rachel to come with us." Charlie was about to interrupt but Miles raised his hand to stop her. "Let me finish Charlie. It was only supposed to be for a few months, to see what she knew. I promised her she wouldn't be hurt and that she would see you again. But when she was in our custody she wouldn't give us anything we didn't already know. Bass was convinced she knew more but I wouldn't let him question her the way he wanted. I tried to protect her. I was called away for a while on a mission and when I got back I was told there was an accident and that she was dead. Charlie I saw a body, it was your mom. Monroe must have kept her hidden from me. You have to believe me I never would have left her there if I knew she was alive."

Charlie just stared at Miles, disbelief and rage surging through her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It was you who took her away?"

"Yes Charlie, it was me."

"You bastard" she screamed as she slapped him across the face.

Before he could even say he was sorry she turned and ran into the woods.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nora asked.

"I told her about what I did to Rachel."

"Now! You told her NOW!"

"I had to, it's what she needed."

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"No, I'm the last person she wants to see."

"Fine then I'll go, she shouldn't be out there alone."

"Thanks Nora."

Nora found Charlie sitting by a tree staring out into space. At that moment she looked more like the naive young girl she met not so long ago than the hardened warrior she'd become.

"Can I sit down?"

Charlie didn't respond, just shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Charlie looked at Nora like she was speaking a different language.

"Oh sure, I'm great. I just found out that my Uncle is also the man who took my mother away from me as a child, held her against her will, which in turn forced me to grow up and take care of Danny, and what a great job I did of that because he died anyway. So yeah, I'm great Nora, how the hell are you?"

Nora sighed, "Charlie I know this is a lot to take in."

"That's a huge understatement Nora."

"Charlie, we've all done things we wish we could take back. Aren't you the one always saying he's changed. How it doesn't matter what happened in the past, but what we do now."

"I know, but this…." Charlie trialed off. "I don't know if I can forgive him for this."

"You wanted to know the truth Charlie, now you have to deal with the fall out."  
"How could he do that? How could he do that to my dad? To Me? To Danny?"

"He was different back then, it was all different. I'm not making any excused for him. I don't know what exactly happened but we've all done horrible things, me included. People change Charlie."

"Can you just leave me alone Nora. I want to be alone."

"Okay but think about this. Your mom asked him to look after you. She trusted him and in a way she must have forgiven him. If she could, maybe you can to."

Charlie watched Nora walk away. She just couldn't wrap her mind around what Miles told her. She knew he did some horrible things when he was with the Militia but she never imagined this. He took her mother away from her. She had to look after Danny because of him. How could someone she trusted so much, someone she loved hurt her so badly. However Nora had a point, her mother must have forgiven him she just didn't know if she could.


	3. Chapter 3

They took their positions to intercept the wagon. The plan was for Charlie to act injured and she and Nora would be the decoy, flagging them down for help. If the fools took the bait, Charlie and Nora would take care of the ones helping them while Miles and the rest took care of the others.

Charlie had been giving him the silent treatment since he dropped his little bomb. God he had no idea how he was going to fix this. He'd have to figure it out later, he could hear the wagon coming.

"They're coming, Charlie, Nora you ready?"

The both just nodded

"Remember, let them get close then attack."

"We got it Miles," Nora answered. Charlie just nodded - again.

For once the plan went perfectly - until they looked in the wagon. The explosives and half the weapons were gone.

"Damn, they must have off loaded somewhere, but where?" Nora asked.

"Maybe we should have left one of these guys alive so we could ask." Crocked stated.

"No shit Shirlock." Miles growled.

"The names Crocket, sir."

Charlie led poor Crocket away before Miles could kill him. She didn't know who Shirlock was either but she figured Miles didn't like him very much, or he must have been really stupid.

"Well lets load up and take what we have back to base, we'll figure out the rest later. Crocket scout ahead." Miles ordered.

Miles pulled his horse up next to Charlie. "You did good back there." She continued to stare strait ahead. Damn she was stubborn, just like he had been, hell still was. He now had a new respect for his mother, god bless the woman for putting up with him when he got like this as a kid. He tried to remember what she used to do. He should probably give her some space, then again maybe not. "Charlie." he was interrupted by Crocket riding up fast.

"Militia, General. A lot of them. We'll never be able to sneak the wagon past them."

"Damn, okay here's what we do. Pac what you can on the horses. We split up. It will be harder to detect smaller groups. Nora take Davy here and go east, you two," god he couldn't remember their names, had he even asked? "You two go north, Charlie and I will go west, we'll meet back at base in two days."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Miles, maybe I should take Charlie with me?" Nora said.

"No, my niece stays with me."

Charlie was about to protest but one look from Miles topped the words in her throat. God it was going to be along walk back to base with Miles as her only company. What the hell did he expect from her? Did he honestly think he could drop a bomb like that and she would be like "oh no big deal Uncle Miles, thanks for sharing." Yeah not happening. She just wanted to be by herself. She needed to be alone to think for a while.

They walked in silence for the rest of the day. Usually Miles like the quiet. Most people talked too damn much, but he had enough of this. Granted he should give her more time, at least more than 24 hours but who knew what would happen next. They just didn't have the time.

"Let's camp here. Can you get some water while I start a fire?"

Charlie only nodded. Miles had enough of this silent treatment stuff. "I couldn't hear you Charlie." She just glared at him.

"I said I didn't hear you Charlie. Will you go get some water?"

"Fine!" she spit out through clinched teeth.

Charlie kneeled down at the nearby creak and started to fill the water bottles. As she stared at the water he thoughts began wonder, Miles words the night before pounding in her head. Tears began to burn her eyes. She felt so lost, so alone, so betrayed. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped like she'd been burned. She turned and glared at Miles, her face a mix of hurt and rage. "Stay the hell away from me Miles!" she yelled.

"Charlie…"

"I can't do this right now." She couldn't do this, she couldn't stand to see the look of hurt and regret on Miles face. Part of her wanted to hug him and the other part wanted to deck him. She decided to do neither. Instead she turned and ran blindly into the woods.

Miles watched her turn and run. He deserved this. He should let her go, but something inside of him couldn't do it. He took off after her.

Charlie's mind was reeling and her lungs were burning. She didn't now how far she ran, or where exactly she was and right now she didn't care. She stopped to catch her breath and that's when she was tackled from behind.

Miles wrapped his arms around her and took the brunt of the impact as they fell to the ground. Charlie kicked and screamed. "Calm down kid it's just me."

"Let me go Miles."

"No"

He got them both off the ground but he kept a firm hold on her, wrapping his arms around her pinning her arms down and pressing her back to his front. Charlie continued to struggle, kicking, cursing and crying.

"Calm down Charlie, calm down. You are going to get hurt running off like that and I promised your mom I'd look after you."

"Leave me alone Miles."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because damn it."

Charlie finally stilled, but Miles didn't release his hold. As her tears dried up she remembered something that her father had told her when she was younger, after the bully in her village broke her arm. God she hated that kid. He said "Hating someone is easy Charlie, forgiving someone is hard. It takes a strong person to forgive." Was she strong enough to forgive Miles? If her mom could maybe she could too. Finally she spoke.

"Miles, why did you do it?"

"Because I'm a monster."

"Miles…"

If I let you go do you promise not to run? Charlie nodded. Miles released her. She walked over to a fallen log and rubbed her arms where Miles had held her.

"Did I hurt you?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Well I will, it's what I do best. I should have let you run far, far away from me."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I made a promise to your mom, and after everything I put her through, I owe her that much at least."

"So I'm an obligation."

Miles just gave her a look like she'd turned stupid. After a minute he continued.

"Not even close kid. Maggie told me once that if I gave you half a chance you might just save my sorry ass. Well you have saved me and it scared the hell out of me. I'm terrified that I'm going to get you killed. That you'll hate me and run, or worse forgive me and stay. Look at me Charlie." Charlie looked up to see tears forming in her uncle's eyes. "Look at what I've made you do. I should be protecting you. I should take you someplace safe. That's what Ben would do. But what do I do, I put your right in the middle of it, what kind of man does that make me? What kind of father? I never asked to be a father, but that's what you've turned me into. You're not an obligation or a responsibility, Charlie, you're my family, you're my kid."

Seeing her uncle in such turmoil broke Charlie's heart. She didn't now what to do, so she did the first thing to come to mind. She hugged him.

"I don't know if I can forgive you Miles, but I really, really want to try. I just don't know how."

"I don't know how you can either."

"Just give me a little time, and I'll get there."

"Okay kid."


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie and Miles were greeted by Nora as they rode into camp two days later. Concern was etched on her face as she made her way towards them. Miles leaned over and whispered something into Charlie's ear that made her smile. She then took the horses to unload the rifles at the armory.

"Things seem better between you two."

"Honestly, the jury's still out, but we're working on it."

"Glad to hear it. I honestly thought she'd run off or kill you."

"Well she did try to run, but so far she hasn't tried to kill me, unless you count her cooking."  
Switching gears into general mode Miles asked, "Everyone make it back alright?"

"Yeah, you're the last to get here. We've also had a few more rebel recruits show up. Including your favorite young buck."

Miles looked up to see Jason come out of the armory tent and make his way toward Charlie. "When did he get here?"

"Late yesterday. I will say he's been chomping at the bit to see Charlie again."

Miles watched as Jason moved closer to Charlie and as they talked he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He could barely contain a growl. He started toward them when Nora's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Let her be Miles."

"Have you forgotten who his father is? He could hurt her."

"He hasn't yet, he's done everything in his power to protect her."

"He threw her from a moving train."

"Better that then a bullet from his father."

"Point taken. I just don't want to see her get hurt, more than she already has."

"You mean more than you've already hurt her?"

Miles looked down at Nora and sighed, "yeah" then started walking toward the command tent.  
Nora kept pace beside him, "Miles you have to forgive yourself before she will ever be able to forgive you. You aren't that person, not any more. The fact that you are so concerned about Charlie proves that."

"Oh I'm still that guy Nora, a part of me will always be that guy."

Nora stood in front of Miles and put her hand on his chest. "Yeah well that might be true, but that guy also has a warm gooey center bubbling to the surface."

"Gooey center my ass," he growled as he smacked Nora's butt and pushed her inside the tent. He leaned down to kiss her when someone cleared their throat at the opening of the tent. "Enter at your own risk." Miles barked.

"Sorry sir, we just received this report from one of our scouts."

Miles looked at the piece of paper then handed it to Nora. "Wow, that's a lot of Militia," she sighed.

"Yeah it looks like Monroe is gearing up for a final offensive, one meant to wipe us off the map."

"So what's the plan?"

"We'll I'd hate for him to walk all this way for nothing." a mischievous smile spread across Miles' face. He walked out into the court yard and gave orders for the men prepare for an attack, he spotted Charlie and yelled. "Charlie, gear up, you're with me."

Charlie nodded, grabbed her pack and walked into the command tent, followed by Jason.

"Guess where she goes you go?"

Jason only nodded.

Miles rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, god help me, now I'm a chaperone.

As they made preparations for the Militia's attack Miles called Charlie over to him. "Charlie this is going to get nasty. We've been in battles before but nothing this big. I want you to stick to my side. You do what I say when I say."

Charlie nodded. "I mean it Charlie, if I tell you to run, you run and don't look back. If things go bad I want you to go to Texas." Charlie started to protest but Miles cut her off. "No arguments young lady." Miles then turned to Jason, "promise me you'll get her to safety."

"Yes sir."

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?"

"No!" Jason and Miles answered at the same time.

"Like hell, I'm not going to run, I'm not going to abandon my friends and family. I'm in it to the end and there is nothing you can say about it."

"Dammit Charlie, for once just listen to me."

"You didn't leave me, I'm not going to leave you."

Miles turned to Jason, "Can you give us a minute Junior?"

Jason reluctantly moved away.

"Charlie, you don't understand, this battle is going to be bad. We are out numbered and out gunned. This is Monroe's big push to wipe us off the map and he just might succeed. I need to know that no matter what, you'll be safe."

"Miles if I've learned one thing from all of our time together, the safest place to be is right beside you."

"I'm not so sure about that kid, but I'm selfish enough to keep you by my side for as long as possible. But when the time comes for you to run, and it will, you run. Monroe has to have heard by now how much you mean to me and he will use that to hurt not only me but you. There will come a time when the safest place for you will be as far away from me as possible. I don't care what he does to me but I'll be damned if he so much as touches you."

"Miles, I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't, just say 'yes Uncle Miles, whatever you say Uncle Miles' and we'll call it good."

Charlie laughed. "Okay fine, yes Uncle Miles, whatever you say Uncle Miles, I will follow your orders and I will run when you tell me to."

"Was that so hard?"

Charlie just shook her head and walked off. She might have agreed to run, but she didn't say how far she would go. She might still me mad and hurt about what Miles had done to her mother all those years ago, but she couldn't lie to herself. She loved him. He was her family, her only family, someone she thought of as a father and she would be damned if she let him go it alone. She saw the concern and fear for her in his eyes. She knew that he was hurting and he was trying to make it right. He had changed, and he deserved a second chance. Maybe forgiving him wouldn't be as hard as she thought it would be. Not nearly as hard as getting him to forgive himself.

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of the warning bell, the Militia was here.


	5. Chapter 5

Charlie didn't have to wait long for the Militia to attack. Bullets and clashes of swords were all around her. She and Miles took position behind a broken piece of wall, each taking turns popping up and firing at the oncoming Militia. Just when she thought that they had finished them off, more would pop up. Something was bugging her. If this was Monroe's big push to wipe them out, why send all these men. Why not use power?

"I don't get it Miles, why are they fighting old school? Why doesn't Monroe break out some of his toys?"

"I don't know, maybe he needs to prove to his men that he can take me one on one, on an even playing field."

"Well, thank god for small for small favors."

"Or maybe he's trying to lure me into a false sense of security, wear us down then break out the big guns." He yelled while firing at some oncoming soldiers.

"Great, thanks for making me feel better."

"That's what I'm here for."

The fighting continued on for what seemed like forever and they were loosing. They were getting pushed back, loosing more men all the time. Nora ran over to their position, "Miles, we can't keep this up much longer. We are being overrun."

Miles shoulder's slumped slightly and he looked over at Charlie. It was time and he knew it. She wasn't going to like this.

"Let's take position in that building over there," he ordered.

As they made it to cover he motioned Jason over to join him, out of earshot of Charlie and Nora.

"Junior, I need you to do something for me. I need you to get Charlie out of here. We all won't be able to slip through their lines, but the two of you could get through. She is going to fight you. You have to promise me that you will get her out of here, no matter what."

"She's not going to make it easy, but I promise I'll get her out."

"You love her?" Miles didn't really know if he wanted to hear the answer, but if he was going to send Charlie away, he wanted it to be with someone who would protect her because he loved her, not because he was ordered to do it."

"Yes, yes I do."

Miles just nodded, Junior didn't even hesitate. He might just like this kid after all.

Miles looked over at Charlie, god this was going to kill him. "Charlie, come here."

Charlie didn't say anything as she stood in front of him. She just looked up at him with her big blue, trusting eyes.

"Remember what you promised Charlie?"

Charlie started shaking her head wildly, "No, no Miles, I don't care. I'm not going to run."

Miles placed his hands on her shoulders "Charlie, we're loosing, badly. It's time. You and Jason can get away. You run and don't look back."

Charlie kept shaking her head saying no over and over again.

"Dammit Charlie, listen to me. It's the only way. I will not loose you, do you understand?"

"Miles, please. We can find a way, it's not over yet. Please, I don't want to leave you."

Miles pulled her into a big hug. He knew they were running out of time. He held her face in his bloody hands. "Listen to me kid, I love you, remember that always."

"I love you to Miles, please…"

"Forgive me," Miles cut her off.

"God Miles I do forgive you."

Miles let out a huge sigh. "Thank you, but that's not what I was asking forgiveness for, it's for this." He moved his hand to a pressure point on her neck, squeezed and she lost consciousness. Miles caught her before she fell to the ground, then handed her off to Jason.

"Run!" he yelled. Miles watched as Jason carried her out the back and into the woods. He knew knocking her unconscious wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do, but it was the only way she would leave.

Charlie came to in Jason's arms. For a brief moment she enjoyed the feeling, then she remembered.

"Put me down." She hissed in Jason's ear while trying to twist out of his arms.

Jason shushed her while tightening his grip on her. Charlie went still. She knew the Militia could be close. Jason kept walking. After a moment Charlie whispered, "Jason, I can walk, I'm fine, put me down."

"Not yet."

"NOW"

"Fine, just keep it down, we aren't in the clear yet." Jason reluctantly set her on her feet.

"Good, because we're going back." Charlie said as she swayed slightly.

"Not a chance Charlie, you are in no condition to go back, and even if you were I wouldn't let you."

"Wouldn't let me? I don't believe I asked for your permission Jason. And further more I don't need it. I'm going back. I'm not leaving Miles and Nora there to die."

Jason grabbed Charlie by the shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eye. "Charlie it's too late. They're probably already dead, or close to it."

"You don't know that!"

"It doesn't matter. I promised Miles I would get you out of here, no matter how hard you fought me."

"So you're just following orders? Typical."

"No I'm not just following orders, and what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Charlie jerked free of Jason's grasp. "Nothing. I'm going back for my uncle. You can keep walking to Texas."

"Dammit Charlie, will you quit being so damn stubborn. This is what Miles wanted."

"Well he'll have to get over it. He should know me better by now." With that Charlie took off running back toward the battle field.

"Charlie…" Jason growled as he took off after her.

Charlie picked her way through the trees as fast and as quietly as she could. She wasn't sure how far Jason had carried her but she knew she was getting close. She could hear gunfire in the distance. She hoped that since they were still firing it meant that Miles was still alive.

She made her way up a rise and what she saw stopped her in her tracks and she took cover behind a large outcropping of rocks. As she knelt down she felt someone come up behind her, she reached for the knife in her boot and as she came up her arm was blocked by Jason.

"Took you long enough to catch up."

"Charlie, what the hell you just don't just take off running behind enemy lines. They could have heard you."

"Oh don't worry about me, it's you who stomps around like an elephant. Now stop whining, I think I found a way to save Miles and the others."

Elephant my ass, and what are you talking about?"

Charlie pointed to a guarded wagon below the rise. "I think I found our missing explosives."


	6. Chapter 6

Jason and Charlie moved closer to the wagon filled with the stolen explosives.

"I don't get it Charlie. That wagon is full of dynamite, grenades and land mines. Why haven't they used them? What are they waiting for?"

"Well I count four guards on it, why don't we go down there and ask one of them?"

"It could be a trap."

"Or it could be the only way to save Miles, Nora and the rest of the troops."

"Okay, say we get the big wagon filled with high explosives. Then what?"

"I haven't gotten that far yet, but we'll figure it out. Are you in or are you out?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "God your infuriating, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"I'm in. I'll take the two on the left and you take the two on the right."

Charlie and Jason quickly and quietly took care of the guards and finally got a good look at the wagon's cargo. In the middle, surrounded by boxes of grenades and mines was a missive bomb made out of hundreds of sticks of dynamite.

"Wow!" both Charlie and Jason exclaimed at the same time.

"What the hell?" Charlie asked no one in particular.

"Come on let's get out of here." Jason said as he ushered her onto the wagon.

"What the hell were they going to use this thing for?"

As the crested the next rise they got a birds eye view of the battle. Suddenly Jason understood. "I know what they were going to use it for. Look." He pointed down to the building he and Charlie left not to long ago. "They are driving everyone into that building. My bet is that they were going to send this in, or seal them all in the building and detonate the wagon next to it. There's enough explosives in here to create a small crater."

"Why not just shoot them? Why this?"

"It's big and it send a major message to the Georgia Federation."

"Well maybe we should send a message to Monroe instead."

"You starting to get a plan?"

"Yep, head for the largest group of soldiers. They want a big bang then we'll give them a big bang."

Hang on Miles, Charlie whispered to herself. I'm coming and you better be alive when I get there.

Nora looked over at Miles, then down to her riffle. "I'm almost out of ammo. What the hell are they up to. They're just playing with us."

"No they're herding us. Like lambs to the slaughter."

Miles looked around. What men he had left had all been driven into this building. Whatever was coming next couldn't be good. He was just glad Charlie had made it out. Miles never expected to die of old age. Hell he wasn't afraid to die, he just wished he had a little more time with Charlie and Nora. There was so much left unspoken. Maybe it was better this way.

Suddenly the firing stopped and a familiar voice shouted out to him - Baker.

"Miles, it's over. I'm sorry to have to do this to you my old friend. But what was it you always told me. Never leaver your enemy alive. Destroy them in a way that sends a message to anyone who would oppose you. You taught me well old friend. Now it's time to send a message. Your Georgia soldiers will be destroyed by the very explosives sent to help you. Poetic really. It will be like Baltimore all over again. You remember Baltimore don't you Miles?"

Miles pressed his back against the wall, slid down and bowed his head. This was not going to be good, but it was no less than he deserved. He turned his head looked over at Nora and simply mouthed the words "I'm sorry". He knew what was coming. He took a deep breath and waited, and waited. When nothing happened he peered out the window to see Baker gesturing wildly at someone. The thought of impending death didn't rattle him as much as what he saw and heard next.

"Looking for this?" Charlie called out from her perch on the wagon. Charlie snapped the reins and pointed the wagon directly at Baker and his men. "Light it Jason."

"Charlie No!" Miles yelled and in his next breath he ordered his men to give her cover fire. "I swear to god I'm going to kill her, and Jason, stupid kids never listen."

"I can't get the damn thing to light!" Jason yelled from behind Charlie.

"Here take the reins." but before she could hand them off to Jason she noticed a Militia soldier taking aim. Charlie did the only thing she could think of. "Protect your head," she yelled as she shoved Jason off the wagon a split second before a bullet impacted the wood where his head used to be. Charlie bent down, lit the fuse and jumped as the wagon barreled through the Militia lines and exploded.

Miles had made his way out of the building and saw Charlie launch herself off the wagon seconds before it exploded. The blast slammed him to the ground, then the world went black. He came to, to the sounds of intermittent gun fire. He looked around and saw what was left of his men alive and well and pushing back what was left of Baker's men. The next thing he saw was Nora's face.

"Miles, Miles are you okay? Answer me dammit."

"Yeah, I'm fine." But when he tried to move he realized that something was really wrong with his arm. "Arm's messed up." he grunted out.

"It's just dislocated. We'll get you fixed up."

"Where's Charlie?"

Nora didn't answer him.

"Where the hell is Charlie?" he repeated.

"I don't know. I saw her jump clear. Don't worry we'll find her."

Charlie leaned against the large boulder she took shelter behind before the blast. It worked! She couldn't believe it actually worked and she was alive! A shadow crossed in front of her, she looked up to see Jason. He held out his hand to help her up, then pulled her into a huge hug. Then he pulled away, grabbed her face and kissed her. He pulled away again, grabbed her shoulders and said "You threw me off a moving wagon with no warning."

Charlie smiled back at him, "You threw me from a moving train."

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Nope."

"Are we even now?"

"It was a moving TRAIN"

"So not even?"

"Not even close." She was about to lean to lean in and kiss him when she hear Miles shouting her name.

"CHARLIE!"

"Miles, sit down," Nora said as she tried to retrain Miles. "I'm sure she's fine. She's as hard to kill as you are. We'll find her. But you need to sit down so we can fix your shoulder."

"I swear if someone doesn't find Charlie and bring her to me right now I'm going to start shooting."

"Calm down you idiot, I'm right here, I'm fine."

Miles pulled her into a hug with his one good arm.

"I told you to run."

"And I did, just not in the direction you wanted me to."

"Don't you ever do anything like that again."

"Do what?"

"Charlie…" Miles growled.

"Miles, shut up and sit down and them fix you up."

"Got damn pain in the ass."

"I get that from you."

A little later on Charlie was sitting off by herself staring into the camp fire. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear or feel Miles sit down next to her.

"So are we good?" Miles asked.

Charlie didn't answer right away. Finally she spoke. "It still hurts, knowing what you did to my mom. But when I thought you were dead, that hurt worse. I forgive you, I do. I keep trying to understand. I just can't comprehend how you could do something like that to her. Then I realized you aren't that guy anymore. I don't know what happened to turn you into that guy and maybe I don't ever want to know. But I don't know that guy. I don't want to know him. I know my Uncle Miles. I like the Miles you are now. I don't know what made you change from the general to the guy you are now but I'm glad you did. I don't care what's in your past. It's over. That Miles is gone. It's who you are now that matters."

"You are something special Charlie. I don't know what I did in this life to deserve you."

"I love you Miles, but you have to promise me something."

"What kid."

"Not to ever knock me out like that again, I don't care if it was to protect me."

"Fine, but you have to promise never to drive a an exploding wagon into enemy lines. Keep that up and you're going to give me more grey hair then I already have."

"Deal."


End file.
